youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SnapCube
|image = SnapCube 2.jpeg |username = UCCHruaQlOKPHTl8iOPGDjFg |style = Streams, Archives & Gaming |join date = December 7, 2017 |vids = 96+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |image = PennyIconer.jpeg |username = UCY0sI1rSrXJQOFlTuh3UsxA |style = Variety |join date = September 6, 2013 |vids = 175 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Penelope Blossom "Penny" Parker (born: ), better known online as SnapCube, is an American YouTuber well known for voicing various characters in the Real-Time Fandub series established by PopeLickVA, and also creating the Real-Time Fandub Games series, which follows the same concept as Real-Time Fandub, but only dubbing over video games as opposed to dubbing any piece of media. She often does Let's Plays with her friends. She also has a Tumblr blog and a Twitch account, on which she hosts SnapStreams, and another series called BTDubs, a "Behind the scenes" series where she shows the process of making a Real-Time Fandub Games episode. About Penny started out on YouTube under the name "Knitting Giant Beanies", where she uploaded original music and voice acting. Her voice acting work was continued in a Gravity Falls fan-project titled Mystery Trio Animated, where she met friends Ryan, Ava, Kaylynn, Oscar and Charley. She starred as Fiddleford H. McGucket and did video and audio editing for the show. Since then, she's changed the name of that channel into Penny Parker, her current alt account. In July 2016, Penny launched her gaming channel, titled JudyCube (now SnapCube). The channel has had a steady growth over the months and continues to be very successful. She's put the Penny Parker channel on the side and now focuses on SnapCube, the gaming channel. She also has another alt called SnapCube2, where she uploads her live streams. On the 8th of June, 2018, less than a year before the original Real-Time Fandub was cancelled, Penny would upload the first episode of Real-Time Fandub Games. She, Ryan, Blue Lennox, Alfred Coleman and Hayley dubbed over the cutscenes of the game, Sonic Adventure 2, but only the hero side story, which would turn out to be a big hit, with over a million views currently. A month and 10 days later, the second episode of Real-Time Fandub Games would come out, and become her most viewed video (4M+). The episode was generally par for the course, but what made it popular was the scene where Dr. Eggman shots the moon with his lazer, but in the dub, the scene instead showcased Dr. Eggman pissing on the moon. The commitment and hilarity of the moment lead to the clip being used in many Twitter, Instagram and YouTube memes, with some people reciting it. Penny's Sonic the Hedgehog dubs have proven to be her most succesful videos, with her second most viewed video being a Real-Time Fandub Games episode of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). As of today, Penny uploads Let's Plays of various games with the company of her friends. Collaborations Penny's videos mostly center around collaborations, with there currently being over 10 crew member's on Real-Time Fandub Games, most of them also joining her in the Let's Plays. She was also featured on a video by JelloApocalypse, where she voiced Sonic the Hedgehog in So This is Basically Sonic the Hedgehog. Some Notable Let's Plays * Sonic Riders (ft. MarbleCantus) * The Outer Worlds * Luigi's Mansion (ft. Chase Young) * Super Mario Maker 2 (ft. The Chongo Show) * Resident Evil 2 (ft. Lillie Blue Lenox) * Sly Cooper And The Thievious Racoonus (ft. Hayley Rose) Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016